propediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lillian Yvette Warren
Lillian Yvette Warren is a Human Mage, portrayed in various manners on World of Warcraft Argent Dawn (US), and Prologue Phase A, Prologue Phase B, and the Transition Sandbox Phase. While details between versions have changed, Lillian has always been a better Engineer than she is a Mage. Lillian's Incarnations ''Argent Dawn'': Liywar Lillian's first version was initially developped in 2006 with the name Liywar. She underwent numerous name changes between then and 2008, before the name Lillian was finally settled on. Lillian's original character was an Engineer with a predisposition for Magic from birth. She was orphaned before she was old enough to know her mother (who was an illusionist from Dalaran), and was adopted by a family who owned a farm in Westfall. Very young, she was sent off to learn about Magic. The family perished when the farmhouse was sacked for valuables and burned, leaving Lillian with no home to return to. Distraught, Lillian's studies fell by the wayside, until she nearly caused the death of a schoolmate from an errant spell. One of the Magisters defended her case to the instructors, but in the end, Lillian was expelled from studies. The Magister promised to finish Lillian's training in light of her expulsion. As a result of her private training, she is less capable at magic than someone else her age. Her physical appearance has all but remained unchanged since 2006. She has tanned skin, and stark platinum coloured hair, which she will insist is silver, and not grey. She doesn't know for certain why, but she claims it has to do with the accident in which her studymate was nearly killed when she was a child. She was known to carry a six-round revolver, but did keep a number of non-lethal weapons for her protection, as well as several tools for her work. ''Prologue Phase A/B'': Lillianne Lillian's translation to Prologue was a complete reboot, removing all of the activity from Argent Dawn, and starting from scratch. She remained an Engineer, but was no longer orphaned by a Mage and adopted by a farm family. This version was now simply orphaned by a housefire at a young age. She never received any training of any kind, and remained a vagrant on the city streets for many years before being coerced into joining the military by a guard who had arrested her seven times for minor theft. She joined the army in Lordaeron at 15 and had become an officer by the time she was 21. In Phase A, Lillian joined the Kingdom of Stromgarde as a Scout. After an unexplained disaster (as part of a GM event) flooded Lillian with energy from the region's prominent ley line, Lillian had no choice but to begin learning from one of the Stromgarde's officer Mages, to control what was taking place, and learn how to properly use magic. She stopped taking lessons and abandonned the Arathi Highlands. In a controversial arrest, Lillian faced execution for dereliction of duty. A representative of Stormwind, filing her as a Stormwind Citizen, lobbied for her custody. She spent the remainder of Phase B in service of the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind City in exchange for her life. ''Transition Sandbox'': Lillian The latest version is the most pared down. Lillian no longer uses revolvers or rifle weapons. She is practiced with the bow and arrow, however it will only come into play in forum RP and short story literature, as Mages cannot use Bow weapons in-game. To balance her predispositions, Lillian is now interested in explosives, rather than firearms, with her magic being a secondary pursuit. Lillian's age has been advanced 9 years, to accomodate her military service time. All Phase A and Phase B content has been removed from her character to suit the Sandbox reboot. Pertinent Information Age: 35 Height: 5'3" Weight: 123 lbs. Skin Colour: Olive Tan Hair Colour: Platinum Eye Colour: Dark Blue Birthplace: Brill Township Birthdate: Eighth of February, in the Year of the Light, 391 Blood Type: O-Negative Education: Lordaeron Armed Forces Basic Training Program, 406 Military Career: (Award, Year Awarded) :Long Service and Good Conduct Medal, for 15 years of reckonable service in the Lordaeron Army, 422 :Menethil Flame Cross, for valour and devotion to duty in the face of the enemy, 423 :Andorhal Service Star, 423 :Stormwind Service Ribbon, 424 :Wrynn Holy Star Medal, for gallantry during the evacuation of Lordaeron survivors to Stormwind, 423 Current Status: Honourably Discharged, 425. Current Occupation: Unemployed. Category:Alliance Category:Humans